Lilly's birthday
by SimpleInnocence
Summary: Lilly's birthday...how will it go? Will it go as Nick planned? Nilly oneshot


It was Lilly's birthday and she decided to go to Nick's house. "Hey Nick" Lily said as she walked into his house. She heard him playing a new song.

"Ooh a new song! Can I hear?" Lilly asked while taking a seat next to him.

"Sure, hold on." Nick said as he started playing it.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just…_

_I don't want to lead you on_

_No_

_But the truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_til the end of time_

'_til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_til the end of time_

'_til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle_

_Seeing my face smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

'_til the end of time_

'_til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking about how we used to be just friends_

_La, La, La, La_

_La, La, La, La_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_How we used to be (How we used to be)_

_La, La, La, La_

_La, La, La, La (Just friends)_

_La, La, La, La, La _

_How we used to be just friends_

After he stopped, Lilly was quiet. Thoughts about Nick were running throughout her head.

"You really like her, don't you?" She disrupted the silence.

"Actually, I think I'm in love with her" Nick stated.

Lilly's POV

Great, I'm in love with my best friend who's in love with my other best friend, Miley.

"So when are you going to tell her that you love her?" I asked tentatively.

NO POV

"Actually I was planning on telling _her_ right now." Nick grinned nervously.

"Great, so you're going to call Miley and tell her your undying love for her in front of me?" Lilly asked almost angrily.

"What? Lilly, I know you're blond but I didn't think you'd be this oblivious."

"Fine, it's obvious that you don't want me here, that's okay. I'll leave." She got up but Nick grabbed her arm tightly. She felt tingles go down her body and she silently scolded herself for being in love with her best friend.

"No, I'm sorry, I just." He mumbled something inaudible.

"Come on, Nick, I won't laugh. We're best friends, remember? We tell each other everything." Lilly lied, if they had told each other everything, then why didn't he know that she was in love with him?

Nick remained silent.

"Darn it Nick! If you won't tell me, I'm leaving. And don't call back today." Lilly exclaimed exasperated.

"Gosh Lilly! This is your fault! If you would have waited, I would have told you."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Nick innocently asked with a mischievous smile.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, I swear if you do not tell me what it is you were going to say right this second, I'm going to, to, steal your sock!" Lilly yelled as she ran up his stairs.

"No! Lilly, don't go up there!" Nick screamed but it was too late. Lilly was looking in awe of what his room looked like. There were pictures of Lilly everywhere, including the one where Joe had dared them to kiss. Nick's face turned the color of hot cheetos.

"So, um, this is very me-ish" Lilly mumbled.

"I get it if you hate me after seeing this. It's stupid, I know. I just thought it'd be a good birthday present. If you never want to talk to me again, I'm fine with it. I mean I wouldn't want to talk to me again." Nick rambled on for a good 3 minutes until Lilly cut him off.

"Nick, this is beautiful! It's awesome, I love it! It's the best thins anyone's ever done for m e. Even better than the time that Oliver had his mom call in sick and we went to Disneyland. It's just...so beautiful. I said that before didn't I? It really is beautiful. There I said it again!" Lilly rambled on.

"It's nothing really, okay I did spend a lot of time on it, but...you know what? It is really nice isn't it?"

"Don't get a big head there. I like your head the way it is."

"You like my head? How nice. A lot of girls do, actually."

"What was that? I think you're head just doubled in size Nicholas."

"Well actually _Lillian_ I think your vision might have gotten worse."

"Psh...you wish"

"That your eye-sight might have gotten worse? Why would I want that? Maybe it's so that you couldn't see me doing this." He leaned over, but instead of kissing her, he lifted her up and carried her downstairs bridal style. He led her, or carried her, to the backyard where Miley, Joe, Kevin, and Oliver were waiting for her.

"SURPRISE!!" they all yelled. Lilly was too busy looking at Nick to notice there were people there, so when they yelled, she shriek covered all of there's.

"AHHHH!!" Lilly screamed and hid in Nick's arms. Miley started giggling uncontrollably and she started Joe to start laughing, which started virtually everyone. Lilly jumped to her feet.

"Hey, that's not very nice. I was...distracted."

"By looking into Nick's eyes? Yeah, I call that a distraction." Oliver scoffed.

"Oliver, you better shut it before I come make you shut it." Lilly started walking to Oliver, but Nick held her.

"You won't be able to open his present if he's dead." Nick whispered into her ear.

...A few hours later. Joe and Kevin had dates and had to leave. Oliver went home, and Miley had just left. It was just Nick and Lilly.

"Nick thanks. This has been the BEST birthday ever." Lilly said while cleaning up.

"Your welcome. Lils the cleaning can wait till tomorrow. Come on lets go watch a scary movie."

"Nicholas, you know I hate them. There like pink. Eck, they freak me out. Especially pink."

"Lilly you are so weird." He dragged her to his room and put in Disturbia.

"AHH!!" Lilly screamed out of fright.

"Lilly, the movie didn't even start yet."

"I know that...pshh...you underestimate my screaming abilities. I scream when I want, where I want. That's how good I am. Come on! Lets go look at the stars." She dragged him out to the back yard again only to lay him and herself on the grass.

"Their so beautiful" She whispered.

"Yeah, you are" He whispered, obviously mishearing her.

"What?" She half- whispered- half giggled and fidgeted her fingers.

"That's it, Lilly, I like you, as in more than friends. Actually I love you, I'm in love with you" Nick spit out.

"What? Really? Are you sure?"

"Duh, I'm sure, and I want to ask you something. Will you, Can I, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!!" Lilly screamed.

"Well that was loud."

"Shut up! I've been in love with you and I thought you liked Miley."

"Miley? The future Britney Spears? I think not." He leaned in, and instead of picking her up, he kissed her. At first he was nervous, but when he felt her deepen the kiss, her relaxed. They reluctantly pulled apart for air.

"Wow"

"I know"

"So when you wrote Just friends?"

"It was for you."

"You never told me you wanted a rose garden"

"Well, you never asked." Nick said while crashing his lip into hers once again.

**A/N: Well this is another Nilly oneshot of course, if you would like a oneshot, just leave it in a review. Disclaimer: I'll own this when pigs fly. Wait a minute, oh never mind that was just a bird. I don't own this!! And now for my Miley Cyrus bashing. 1) I read how she got her teeth fixed. Trying to show little girls that they need perfect straight teeth to be liked huh? Not a good example. 2) Did you see her dress at the CMT awards? It was so revealing!! Jeez, she's not even 16 yet and she's dressing like a slut. Anyways, for sign language, I'm learning Blessed me Your Name...you should listen to it!! It's a Christian song...It's awesome.**


End file.
